Lips of an Angel
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Song Fic OST


_~*~*~*~_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_  
_It's kinda hard to talk right now._  
_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_  
_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_~*~*~*~_

The high pitched buzzing crashed into Matt's sleep fogged brain and he reached blindly over to the nightstand and groped for the offending object, growling and grumbling when he knocked it to the floor. If the noise bothered his bed partner he didn't show it, in fact the only thing that seemed to register with Hunter was the fact that Matt had moved; his arm tightened and Matt gasped as he felt his breath being forced from his lungs. The buzzing stopped and Matt breathed a sigh of relief, his head falling down onto the mattress and his eyes fluttering closed but once more the annoying sound went off and Matt scrambled for the phone, bringing it up to stare at the blurry face plate. _Jericho _blinked on the screen and Matt felt a sense of dread unfurl in his stomach. As quietly as he could he answered; flipping the face plate up and whispering into the mouth piece to keep from waking Hunter.

"Hey? What's going on? Are you alright?"

"N-nothing, yea I'm fine Matty." There was a waver to the blond's voice and Matt felt that dread grow despite the words stating the contrary. "Can you talk?"

_Not really Chris, I'm in bed......with Hunter. _"Yea, I just can't be too loud though." Matt breathed, praying that the sound of his voice wouldn't wake his lover.

Chris end was silent and for a moment Matt wondered if maybe he had just called to hear his voice. Their break-up hadn't been pretty. Chris had been sneaking around with Shawn--who had been with Hunter at the time--and Matt had walked in on one of their trysts. Chris had tried to say that it was the separation that caused it, that the strain of him being on RAW and Matt being on SmackDown was just too much and that Shawn had been too easy to give in to. Of course just as Matt slammed from the room Hunter had came in, intent on spending some time with his own lover only to find him wrapped around a naked Chris Irvine. Shouting and things breaking had been heard all through the nearly empty arena and for weeks none of the backstage crew would talk to any of them, preferring instead to bandy about sordid whispers about what had happened.

"Matty....."

The waver was back and it tugged at Matt's heart-strings, as much as he hated Chris for what he had done, he loved him that much more. However not everything had been lost, Hunter and Matt had kept each other company at the local bar that week, buying rounds and raising drunken 'Cheers' to their unfaithful lovers until they were chased out and sent back to the hotel in a cab. Sometime during their drunken jaunt they had decided to show their lovers who was the boss by hooking up; each man using the other to drown out the hurtful memories and crying out the wrong names as they peaked. Come the next morning they had stared at each other and said nothing had happened, but again that night they found themselves in bed together, this time completely sober as they touched and kissed; sating desires that had been awakened in them the night before.

"Listen Chris, you can't keep doing this."

"I know Matty, but...but." Chris' voice wavered and Matt scrubbed his face with his hand, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"Hold on, I'm going to move into the next room so that I can talk."

"Alright Matty."

Gently Matt set his phone back on the nightstand and carefully eased out from under Hunter's arm, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead with it wrinkled at the change. When it smoothed out Matt picked his phone back up and headed out of the bedroom into the main room of his and Hunter's suite, settling down on the couch and taking a wavering breath. He felt somewhat dirty doing this, it felt as if he was cheating on Hunter by moving from the room to talk to Chris, but Hunter was guilty of doing it when Shawn called, so Matt considered them to be equally guilty.

_~*~*~*~_

_Well, my guy's in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish he was you_  
_I guess we never really moved on_  
_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But boy you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

_~*~*~*~_

"Matty I miss you. I'm sorry." The waver in Chris' voice finally turned into a full out sob and Matt tamped down on the words that wanted to tumble from his lips. "It was a one time...well a two time thing. I never meant to hurt you."

"Chris, stop." Matt stated firmly even though his heart was breaking and those swallowed words were wanting to crawl up his throat and worm their way into the phone.

"Please Matty, it'll be different now. I promise."

"Why Chris? Because we're both on SmackDown now? Or because we're on NXT?" Matt laughed hollowly, his hand coming up and running through his sleep ratted curls. "Nothing has changed Chris, if I got injured you'd be back out looking for someone else to warm your bed. I'm not going to lie, there are time where I look at Hunter and wish he was you. But the I look at him again and thank god that he's not." The harsh words burned Matt's tongue and he regretted them almost instantly.

"I-I guess I deserved that. And truth be told I look at Shawn and wish that his hair was dark, his gruff voice more honeyed. I guess we haven't truly moved on have we Matty?"

"Please stop calling me that Chris. My name is Matt..." Matt swallowed hard, the whispered endearment bringing up memories of night spent in each others arms; heated kisses and intimate embraces.

"I know Matt, but I-I don't want Shawn. He's not you...."

"You made your bed Chris, there's no undoing it." Matt bit out, already mentally exhausted from the call.

"Please meet me Matty? Just one more time and I promise I'll leave you alone. I won't call anymore and I'll only talk to you at work."

The desperate plea was nearly Matt's undoing and he swallowed as he contemplating taking Chris up on his offer. He closed his eyes and pictured the shattered expression that would be sure to flash on Hunter's face and his own voice wavered as he answered.

"I-I can't do that Chris."

_~*~*~*~_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_  
_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_  
_And does he know you're talking to me_  
_Will it start a fight_  
_No I don't think he has a clue_

~*~*~*~

"Why not Matty? Are you telling me that you still don't dream of me, of us and what we had?"

The simple question brought up more images, some fresh as Matt thought about a dream he'd had not too long about; a blurry memory of a time they had spent under the stars in Cameron, their slick bodies slipping together as their voice rang out and rent the still night air. Matt closed his eyes as his hand drifted down his body, seemingly having a mind of it's own; resting on the smooth skin of his thigh, the fingers twitching slightly against his flaccid length.

"I can't lie Chris, I have. But they're just that, dreams. There's nothing more for us."

"But there can be Matty."

"No Chris there can't. Does Shawn even know you're talking to me?" Matt asked sadly.

"No. I'm in the bathroom."

Matt knew without asking that if Shawn knew Chris was calling him that it'd cause a fight, and it pained him that while his and Hunter's relationship was on a good track Shawn and Chris' wasn't. They were both too jealous to be with the other, their ego's too big for them to get along peacefully.

"What about Hunter? Does he know you're talking to me?" Chris asked; breaking into Matt's thoughts and bringing him back to the present.

"No. He's sleeping."

"Will you tell him?"

"Yes."

Once more Chris fell silent and Matt waited for him to speak again, his body picking up on the seemingly utter hopelessness that seemed to be seeping over the phone and settling into his own body. He heard what sounded like a swallowed sob but he didn't ask, he just quietly sat; listening to all too familiar in and out breathing of the one man he had thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"Why?"

"Because Chris, when you love someone you share everything."

_~*~*~*~_

_Well my guy's in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish he was you_  
_I guess we never really moved on_  
_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But boy you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

_~*~*~*~_

"Matty, if you loved him so much you wouldn't have moved out of the room to talk to me." Chris said, his voice less wavery than before.

The statement stopped Matt dead as he thought it over. Chris had a point, a very valid point and with a mental growl Matt pushed himself into a standing position and strode across the floor to the door to their room, stopping and staring at the knob as if it had come alive suddenly before gripping it and moving into the darkened room and sitting on the edge of the bed, a small smile curling his lips as Hunter rolled over immediately and wrapped his strong arms around his waist and pressed his face into the curve of Matt's lower back.

"You know you want me back Matt, I can see it in every look you give me, in every word you say to me. You can't deny what was written in the stars. We're the Romeo and Juliet of the modern age."

Warm lips caressed the ticklish skin and the small smile grew to a large one when one of Hunter's hands reached up and pulled the phone away, closing it and pulling Matt down to the bed, covering him and staring deep into his eyes.

"Matts?" He asked as he gently moved hair from Matt's face.

"Yes?"

"Would you...."

Hunter didn't finish he just stared, watching every muscle tick in Matt's face as he thought. Minutes wore on and and Matt knew it was eating Hunter up inside. With a smirk Matt reached up and threaded his fingers in Hunter's hair, pulling his face down and capturing his lips hungrily.

"Never." He murmured against the soft petals; the uncertainity of whether or not he could withstand Chris' attempts melting away as he melted into his lovers embrace.

With a deep chuckle Hunter rolled over and pulled Matt so that he was lying on top of him; one his large hands stroking Matt's hair as one of Matt's hands worked its way over to where his heart thudded steadily. They both jumped however as Hunter's phone went off, the easily recognizable 'Ah, Ah, Shawwnnnn' renting the air shrilly.

"You wannna get that?" Matt asked quietly.

"Nah, it's too late." Hunter grinned as he picked up the phone and launched it over into one of the corners, Matt's phone following a minute later as their gentle touches turned heated and they lost themselves to the pure, unadulterated passion that seemed to be consuming them more and more each day.

_~*~*~*~_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_~*~*~*~_

* * *

_A/N: So, yea, I seem to be an a roll with these fics now. Keep an eye out more updates or OSTs. And I hereby disclaim that none of this is true, that I don't know if they really lust after one another. This is a work of fiction and I'm not making any money offa this. Also the song is 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder._


End file.
